


The Afterlife

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Follows on from Shakespeare's play, but the afterlife isn't quite as Gertrude expected.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Story Works





	The Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Story Works Paranormal Challenge, just because I could.

Gertrude surveyed the situation she now found herself in. If she was honest it wasn’t quite what she’d expected the afterlife to look like, but a well-appointed manor house wasn’t to be sneered at, and it was a lot less drafty than the castle had been.

She also hadn’t expected to arrive with several others, but with a little organisation she thought she could make herself really very comfortable.

And so she began to organise. “Right, Hamlet - the old king - and Polonius have taken over the master bedroom and I suggest we don’t ask any further questions in that particular direction. Ophelia is claiming the bathroom, which will be ideal. As ghosts none of us have need of the facilities, and she can spend all day sitting in the bath if she wants to.

“I shall have the second bedroom. Claudius, you can take the box room and Hamlet and Laertes can share the last bedroom; it already has bunk beds. Don’t moan, Hamlet, no-one else wants you. Lastly, I understand Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are on their way. They can go in the playroom, which should suit them down to the ground.

“Any questions? No? Good! Off you go then!”


End file.
